Forgiving Fate
by Ashwood's Flame
Summary: A Legend in many lands comes true. When the Bonded is called to find her Blessed, She is taken into his world. Sadly, the Blessed is on a mission for his father, so the Bonded must wait for him to return with his family. What is the Blessed one's name? It's Alexandria Martinez. Will Alex find her Blessed before the generals take over? Slightly AU. 2007 Verse
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first TMNT fic, so please don't hate me! Summary says everything, and in case you're wondering, it takes place in the 2k7, or 2007 movie verse.**

**This is a Leonardo/OC fic, but we will see it at the end. um... i will update when i can, but it won't be often. **

**i hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own TMNT, i only own Alexandria and the Bonded and the Blessed story/OCs**

* * *

A four year old turtle with a blue ninja mask was sitting beside a giant mutant rat. "Master Splinter, will you tell us a story?" He asked. Three other turtles with different colored masks nodded.

"Which story my sons?" Master Splinter asked. Three of the four looked thoughtful. The one in purple, however, looked at his father figure.

"Can you tell us of The Bonded and the Blessed One?" He asked. Master Splinter nodded.

"Of course Donatello." He said. The four sat in a semi-circle around Master Splinter. "_In Northern Japan, there is a legend. A legend of a Konuichi with abilities like no other. Her legend begins with not a Japanese legend, but with a South American one._

"_During Yaldo's reign, the Konuichi was transported to this world from another. For two weeks, she fought against Yaldo and his generals with an army of her own. Finally, she blessed her best warrior to be her Blessed One. To be the Bonded One's Blessed One is to be her soulmate. The Bonded one could feel her Blessed One and the Blessed One could feel his Bonded One._

"_The Bonded One, with the aid of her Blessed One, was able to cast a spell on Yaldo's generals. Every three thousand years, they would be able to try to become mortal, and human, again. When the generals were turned to stone, The Bonded One and the Blessed One returned to the Bonded One's home country, Japan._

"_There, her tale was told. She fought against an evil ninja clan known as The Foot. During the battle, she unlocked the powers she had stored away for Yaldo's return. The warriors on the battle field believed she was an angel sent to help the Japanese people._

"_There, her and her family was treated like royalty. She had only one child. A baby boy. She named him Hamato Yaldo, in honor of the mislead ruler. She, the Konuichi, began the Hamato line, taking the name of Hamato Miwo._" Master Splinter finished.

"The Bonded One and Blessed One started our family line?" the one in red asked.

"Yes, they did Raphael." Splinter said.

"Isn't part of her next legend that she and a decent of the Hamato line will save the earth again?" The one in blue asked. The one in orange nodded.

"Yes it is, Leonardo, Michelangelo." Master Splinter said. "It is said within the next 3,000th year, she will come, and bless the next Blessed One through a shock wave of energy." Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Leonardo yawned and Master Splinter got up. "Go to bed my sons."

_Rumor has it that Yaldo's time is coming and The Bonded One and Blessed One will be reunited again. If only they knew, everything will change. If only they knew who both the Bonded One and the Blessed One really were…_

* * *

**So here it is! The ****_Italics_**** is The Bonded and The Blessed One's story. Please, read it. Review it. Like/follow if you really want to!**

**-Ashwood's Flame**


	2. Intro Part 2: The Blessed Song

**Hey guys, i'm back! yeah, i know i just posted chapter one (Half of the intro), but it didn't copy all, so here's the other half!**

**The**_** italics **_**are parts of my original story known as ****_The Bonded and The Blessed_****. If you want the full story, please PM me. We get to see the reason why Alex and Leo partially end up together, but not the full reason. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. only own Alexandria and ****_The Bonded and The Blessed_****. Part of the song is known as ****_Take Me Away_**** by Globus (Very good song, but i do not own it). The other half is part that i wrote so it fits in even more with the story.**

* * *

**Intro P2: Blessed Song**

A four year old blonde girl was laying down in her bed with her mother beside her. "Mommy, I don't feel good." The girl whimpered. Her mother felt the girl's forehead and her green eyes widened.

"Oh Alex." She murmured. She took the little hazel eyed girl in her arms. "Do you remember that legend I told you? Of The Bonded and The Blessed?"

"The Bonded was from our world and her Blessed was in a different one." Alex said, nodding. "Someday, I'll be the Bonded One and I'll find my Blessed One!" she chirped and then coughed.

"The Bonded One also had a song. A song the healed all of her injuries." Her mother said. "_The Bonded was in the middle of the final battle. The leader of the Foot clan, the Shredder, was fighting her one on one. Her Blessed One was in danger and she pushed him out of the way just as Shredder swung twice. One caught her head and marked her on her jaw-line to her forehead while the other caught her stomach._

_ "The Bonded was mortally wounded. She was able to defeat the Shredder with her powers, but it drained her. Her Blessed healed her to the best of his abilities, but it wasn't enough. Finally, he prayed. He prayed that his Bonded would not be taken from him. When he was finished, the gods took pity on him and blessed the song he was singing to her._"

"What was it?" Alex asked, feeling somewhat better. She always felt better after her mother sang that song.

~ Take me away from Time and Season.

Far, far away, we'll sing with reason.

Prepare a throne of stars above me.

As the world once known will leave me.

Take me upon a plateau.

Far, far away from fears and shadows.

Strengthen my heart in times of sorrow.

Light the way to bright tomorrows.

Answer our calls in desperate hours.

Shelter our falls from earthly powers.

Temper assaults with flame and furnace.

Bear us to a noble purpose.

Heaven hides nothing in its measure.

Mortal men blinded by its false treasure.

Formless and vanquished we shall travel.

Shield and Sword will guide our battle. ~

Her mother laughed at the next verse. "What is it mommy?" Alexandria asked.

~_Let her be free from reason,_

_Over the course of time and season_

_To ask the one above me_

_To truly fight for thee!_

_Far, far away from doubt and hardships._

_Store her power away for times of 'morrow. _

_Bonded and Blessed are coming,_

_Let peace be ringing._

_Let her hear our prays and answers._

_Let him greet our pastors._~

"I never heard that before!" Alex gushed. "It was always sang before I went into the village!" Both mother and daughter frowned. Why did Alexandria say that?

"Go to sleep Alexandria." Her mother said, shaking it off. She knew her daughter was special from the start. She tucked the four year old in, unaware that the Bonded and Blessed were real, and her daughter was indeed The Bonded One.

-Dream Realm (Pocket Dimension)-

_Four year olds Leonardo and Alexandria woke up in sand. Alex hopped up and slowly walked to the nearest rock, unaware of Leonardo, who was doing the same thing. They both got to the same rock at the same time. Alexandria jumped back and fell down. "W-who are you?" she asked, quickly recovering from her shock._

_ "I'm Leonardo." The four year old turtle said. "Who are you?"_

_ "I'm Alexandria!" she said, hopping up again. The two talked until they heard their parent(s) calling. "Guess I'll see you soon?" She asked._

_ Leo smiled. There was something about Alex… "Yes, we'll see each other soon." He said._

Little did they know that they wouldn't see each other until fourteen years to that day, essentially forgetting each other until they met again, both when they were 18…

* * *

**Booshakaya!...**

**Is that Mikey's new saying?...**

**Anyways, hope you liked it! Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite it!**


	3. Our Girl, Their World

**Hey guys! Mass update time!**

**I finally watched the movie and i was truly shocked how my story almost matched it. A special thanks to nightfury97!**

**Disclaimer: If i owned it, i would be on this still, but i do not own it, so i have to put this thing on it.**

**-Alex:It gets better further in.**

**-Me: Not helping. do i have to cut Naomi out of the sequel?**

**-Alex: No!**

* * *

18 year old Alexandria Martinez was sitting on the couch watching her favorite movie. TMNT (2007 verse). Her blonde hair, with blue highlights, was in a ponytail and her hazel eyes were sparkling with excitement as she got up and moved both her couch and her coffee table.

A battle scene came on her TV and she began to copy the moves. She was wearing a white tank top and gray sweatpants. Her bare feet barely made any sound as she landed from doing a flip. She glanced at the TV, which was showing four turtles battling a giant blue furry monster.

Her gaze remained on the one with the blue ninja mask as he fought Karai, Shredder's adopted daughter. She was about to stop the movie for the night when it stopped suddenly. Alexandria froze as a white portal made the screen go to the scene where Michelangelo, the turtle in orange, was skate boarding down a pipe.

"What the…" she gasped. She did the only thing she thought of. She poked the portal. She was shocked when it not only pulled her in, but placed her in the way of Michelangelo. There was a second before impact and when Mikey hit her, she curled into a ball.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Mikey asked. Alexandria groaned.

"This is impossible." She muttered as she got up. She looked at Mikey. "I was in Kansas… how did I get here?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"Come on." He said, holding a hand out to her. She took it and they jumped down an edge. "Why aren't you screaming?" He asked. Alexandria looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do you want me to scream how awesome you are?" She asked. Mikey laughed. He pulled the third pipe down and the wall split open.

"HERE'S MIKEY!" he yelled to nothing in particular. Alexandria giggled and slowly followed him. "No need to be shy."

"I'm Alexandria, but I like Alex." She said, holding her hand out.

"Michelangelo, but Mikey's better." He said, pulling her into a hug. She laughed and did her best to push him away. Mikey let her go and they sat down on the couch.

"Mikey, who's this?" a new voice asked slowly. Both Alex and Mikey looked up to see a turtle in a purple ninja mask. Alex smiled at him.

"I'm Alexandria. Your brother ran into  
me on his way here." She said. "The last thing I remember before he hit me was poking a white portal." The turtle's eyes widened.

"A white portal?" he asked. Alex nodded and he went to his computer. "It wouldn't look like this would it?" he asked, showing Alex a picture of an Either Realm portal.

"That's it!" she said. The turtle frowned and turned back to the computer. "What is it?"

"It's a one way portal. If someone goes through it… they can't go back unless it opened in the world they were transported to." He said. Alex groaned.

"Donatello," She said. "That's not helpful!" The turtle whirled around.

"I never told you my name. How do you know my name?" Donatello asked. Alex looked like she wanted to hit herself.

"The world I'm from, everyone knows about you. There are always four. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. Their _Sensei_ and father figure is Master Splinter. In some worlds, he was Hamato Yoshi's pet rat. In others, he was Hamato Yoshi himself." She said. Donatello frowned. "This world is known as the 2007 movie-verse. Leonardo is in South America and both you and Mikey have jobs interacting with humans."

"Does the movie tell you what Raph's doing?" Donatello asked. Alex shook her head.

"No. Even if they did, I couldn't tell you." She lied. Donnie nodded and turned around. Alex went to Mikey, who was giving Master Splinter a slice of cake.

"You must be Alexandria." Master Splinter said. Alex, surprisingly, bowed to him. "Mikey has told me of your meeting."

Alex nodded. "Donatello has just told me the portal that brought me here cannot take me back." Splinter nodded.

"I see." He said. Alex looked at the hall as a third turtle came into view. He was wearing a red ninja's mask. The three looked at the clock and Alex mentally grimaced. "Raphael, it is nice to see to see you are up."

"Who's dat?" Raphael asked, griping the hilt of his Sai.

"I'm Alexandria. I was kinda run over by your brother when I was yanked from my world and placed in here." She said. Raph amber eyes narrowed even more.

"Yea righ'." He scoffed, but went into the kitchen.

Alex mentally scowled, but didn't say anything. "Hey, Alex, do you want to play, one-on-one?" Mikey asked.

"Sure!" Alex said in her best fake happy tone. Master Splinter went back to his room as the two decked it out.

-Somewhere in South America-

A turtle with a blue ninja mask was in a tree looking at the sky. A white shockwave rushed through him. Something about it made him shudder and a wave of awe passed over him. Needless to say, the final turtle, Leonardo Hamato, was confused.

He looked down to see a familiar face within the South American jungle. April O'Neil was out looking for the stone generals for Winters. He jumped down from the tree and started walking into his temporary home.

There was a cracking above him and he dashed forward and stopped just in time to catch April. She groaned and gasped when she saw the blue banded turtle, who smirked at her. "Leo?"

-Lair; Next Day-

Alex woke up on an unfamiliar couch. She stretched and looked at the time just as Raphael came in, still in his Nightwatcher costume. "Moring Raphael." She said. Raph jumped, not expecting her to be up. "Do I even want to know what you had to fight tonight?"

"Not even close Princess." He scowled. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Princess?" She asked, crossing her arms. Raph thought of her as a female version of his _dearest _brother.

"It tha' or Miss Fearless." He snarled slightly. Alex blushed and looked away. Raphael's eyes narrowed and he stormed off. Alex stood there blushing until Raph left.

"I'd like Miss Fearless." She murmured. "Leo was always my favorite." She went into the kitchen and dug through the pantry. "Let's see. Pancakes? Nah… Mikey makes the best. Waffles? Same as pancakes." She continued to mutter what to make until it hit her.

Her mother's recipe! She grabbed all of the needed ingredients and measured it out by memory as she didn't have the recipe. She began to sing softly. It was an old memory of a song her mother used to sing to her. She remembered when her mom sung it; she would say it would be her and her Blessed One's song.

That they would meet in the weirdest of places and fall for each other during a battle, like the legend her mother told her for a bed time story.

~Take me away from time and season.

Far, far away we'll sing with reason.

Prepare a throne of stars above me~

Alex began stirring the mixture together. She continued singing, unaware of the two new presences in the room. Only one knew the real meaning of the song. It was sung when the Bonded One visited different villages with her Blessed One.

~As the world once known will leave me.

Take me away upon a plateau.

Far, far away from fears and shadows. ~

She looked for the spatula and Mikey handed it to her. She didn't even realize that it was handed to her. Alex continued to sing, much to Mikey and Master Splinter's delight. She had such a nice voice.

~Strengthen my heart in times of sorrow.

Light the way to bright tomorrows.

Answer our calls in desperate hours.

Shelter our falls from earthly powers. ~

Alex poured the batter mix into a circle pan and got the cheese.

~Temper assaults with flame and furnace.

Bear us to a noble purpose.

Heaven hides nothing in its measure.

Mortal men blinded by its false treasure.

Formless and vanquished we shall travel.

Shield and Sword will guide our battle. ~

Alex got the bacon bits from the fridge and twirled to the stove. Master Splinter's eyes narrowed. Her balance was on the balls of her feet, she wasn't even out of breath, and her hair was in a bun. She had the prospects to become a _Konuichi,_ or female ninja.

~ Take me away from time and season.

Far, far away we'll sing with reason.

Prepare a throne of stars above me.

As the world once known will leave me.

Take me away upon a plateau.

Far, far away from fears and shadows.

Strengthen my heart in times of sorrow.

Light the way to bright tomorrows. ~

Alex put the round pan in the oven and began cleaning.

~ Heaven hides nothing in its measure.

Mortal men blinded by its false treasure.

Formless and vanquished we shall travel.

Shield and faith will guide our battle.

Salvation comes in desperate hours.

Angels on high proclaim these powers.

Lead us from chaos, we shall follow.

Bear us to a bright tomorrow. ~

She grabbed the dirty dishes and continued to the next and final verse.

~_ Let her be free from reason,_

_Over the course of time and season_

_To ask the one above me_

_To truly fight for thee!_

_Far, far away from doubt and hardships._

_Store her power away for times of 'morrow. _

_Bonded and Blessed are coming,_

_Let peace be ringing._

_Let her hear our prays and answers._

_Let him greet our pastors. ~_

Alex stopped singing and slowly turned to see the other two looking at her. "Uh… hi? H-how long have you've been sitting there?" She asked. Mikey smiled.

"Something about 'as the world once known will leave me'?" He said. Alex flinched. Master Splinter looked at how she was standing. She had the pose of someone who studied Ninjitsu.

"Miss Alexandria, have you ever studied Ninjitsu?" Master Splinter asked. Alex looked nervous.

"I might have learned because I loved your shows." She mumbled. "I copied your movements when I was watching your show." Splinter nodded.

"When we are finished, I wish to test you." He said. Alex's eyes widened. She only copied Master Splinter and Leonardo! She barely knew Michelangelo's, Donatello's, and Raphael's way of fighting.

"M-Master Splinter?" She squeaked. Mikey tried not to laugh at her expression. The oven dinged and Donatello came in.

"Mikey, what did you cook?" He said, smelling the air.

"I didn't cook it dude." Mikey said. "Alex cooked today." Donnie looked at Alex as she cut the quiche into sections.

Alex looked at Donnie. "Did you hear me?" She asked worried that she kept Raph awake. Donnie shook his head and she sighed in relief. "Good." She handed everyone a slice of quiche and got her own.

Mikey took a bite and then inhaled it. "What is this?" he asked, making Alex giggle.

"Quiche. It's my mother's recipe." She said. Donnie's eyes flickered to Master Splinter and Alex. He had heard Master Splinter tell Alex he was going to test her.

"It's good." Mikey said. Alex smirked. "Teach me?"

"Only because you're like a younger brother to me." She said, taking a bite of her food. When she and Master Splinter finished eating, they went to the dojo area.

"First, do ten flips." Master Splinter said. Alex bowed and did ten perfect flips. He tossed her a Bo staff and she mentally cussed. They battled for five minutes until Alexandria was able to disarm Master Splinter. She guessed he let her as she was struggling.

Next were Katanas. She smirked and twirled the blades. When they fought, it took 3.5 minutes for Alex to disarm Master Splinter. Alex bowed to him and he nodded.

"Nunchucks." He said. Alex got a pair and frowned when she blanked on what to do. Master Splinter charged her and she ducked. Alex let instinct take over and in a second, Master Splinter was charging again. For 5 minutes, they 'fought' until Master Splinter disarmed her. "Very good. Sais." He said.

When the test was almost finished, Master Splinter stood up. Alex turned to see Raphael at the door. "Master Splinter." He said. He nodded to Alex and went into the kitchen.

"He must be so tired." Alex whispered. She wasn't the worrying type, but when she did worry, you had to worry as well. She turned to Master Splinter.

"One more test." He said. Alex nodded. "Go." They fought melee style (Hands and feet people!) until Alex was able to stop Master Splinter. His eyes narrowed. She knew all of his moves. Moves that he has yet to teach Leonardo. "Very good." He said. "It seems you are _Konuichi_." He said.

Alex's hazel eyes widened. "A _Konuichi_?" She gasped. "I didn't know I knew that much." She said softly. Master Splinter nodded.

"You know moves no one but I know." He said. Alexandria looked in his eyes. "You also know the future. Both good and bad."

"Master Splinter, if you knew something _really_ bad would happen, would you try to stop it?" Alex asked, looking at the ceiling. "That you could stop betrayals and fights?" Master Splinter thought about it.

"It would be best to let the world play out, my daughter." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "To change the world would have dire consequences." Alex looked at him.

"You said 'my daughter'." She said. Master Splinter nodded. "No one's ever called me that."

"What of your parents?" Master Splinter asked. Alex looked away.

* * *

**Ooooh! Something's gonna happen!**

**Leonardo: Just tell them already.**

**Me: You, my dear turtle, aren't supposed to be here! Read it, Review it, Follow/Favorite it!**

**Flame me and i will flame you back! (PS i don't really care what you say, i'm done with the story!**


	4. Explanations and Interviews

**Hey guys, i'm back! As promised, we get Alexandria's explanation on why know one calls her 'daughter'.**

**Disaclaimer: I do not own TMNT. i only own ****_The Bonded and The Blessed_**** and My OCs.**

* * *

**_Last Chapter:_**

_"What of your parents?" Master Splinter asked. Alex looked away._

"When I was six, my dad ran off. He was involved with someone else. My mom, she was so heartbroken. She rarely got up. Rarely spoke a word. When I sang, she would yell at me. When I talked, she'd hush me. Finally, I became a selective mute. I rarely talk. Even now it burns to talk." Alex rubbed her throat as if to prove her point. "When I was 14, dad came back.

"He tried to take me away. All I knew is that he stunk of alcohol. I made him let go and I ran away. Believe it or not, I lived in New York's Sewer system for about a year." Alex smiled sadly at the next part. "One year exactly, I was searching for food when my old Ninjitsu Master, Master Jiong, found me. He instantly saw through my 'tough girl' attitude and saw a girl who need a family, a home.

"Master Jiong took me in and for the next year, I spent it training. Liana, Master Jiong's daughter, was like my sister. I remembered wishing for a chance to prove myself worthy when Master Jiong died. Liana went into the system after Ling-Su and Master Jiong died. She went into the system. Last I heard a man in New York was looking to adopt her." Alex sighed, finishing her tale. Master Splinter frowned. Her tale sounded like his as well.

"I see." He said. Alex bowed.

"Thank you for listening Master Splinter." She said. Little did they know that there was an eavesdropper behind the door.

-Few minutes before-

Raphael saw the new arrival training with Master Splinter. He saw her fight with a pair of twin Sais. He stepped in to view. "Master Splinter." He said. He nodded to the girl, taking her in. She was 5'5" with blonde and blue highlights. She had hazel eyes and a stance that screamed 'danger!'.

"He must be so tired." Raph heard the girl whisper. He went into the kitchen and saw a plate on some type of pie. Donatello looked up.

"Alex cooked it. She said it was her mother's Quiche." He said, sipping some coffee. Raph gently took the plate and tasted the food.

"It's good." He admitted. He finished his 'breakfast' and went to see what the girl was doing. He needed to see how much she knew.

He heard her talking to Master Splinter. "… Rarely spoke a word. When I sang, she would yell at me. When I talked, she'd hush me. Finally, I became a selective mute. I rarely talk. Even now it burns to talk. When I was 14, dad came back.

"He tried to take me away. All I knew is that he stunk of alcohol. I made him let go and I ran away. Believe it or not, I lived in New York's Sewer system for about a year. One year exactly, I was searching for food when my old Ninjitsu Master, Master Jiong, found me. He instantly saw through my 'tough girl' attitude and saw a girl who need a family, a home.

"Master Jiong took me in and for the next year, I spent it training. Liana, Master Jiong's daughter, was like my sister. I remembered wishing for a chance to prove myself worthy when Master Jiong died. Liana went into the system after Ling-Su and Master Jiong died. She went into the system. Last I heard a man in New York was looking to adopt her." Alex sighed, finishing her tale. Raphael frowned. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get to know her.

Raphael went back to his room and looked at his Nightwatcher uniform. She knew about him. He had to know how much.

-With Alex; Winters Corps.-

Alex was sitting in front of Mr. Winters, waiting for him to start the interview. "So what brings you to New York Miss Martinez?" He asked.

"I am willing to admit, I was a runaway. My parents split when I was six and when my dad tried to get me back, I ran to Kansas. Finally, I came here to spend some time with some friends of mine." She said, lying but not really lying. "I don't want to seem like a free loader. I decided if I was going to get a job, might as well go for the big leagues."

Mr. Winters smiled. "I see. If you can sort that," he pointed to an overflowing wire basket. "Then you can have the job." Alex stood up and shook hands with Winters.

"Thank you sir." She said. She felt a small spasm go up her arm, but she didn't think about it. She went to work and easily sorted the pile of papers. Alex looked at the time and saw it was five. "Mr. Winters?" She asked. He looked up.

He smiled. "Thank you Miss Martinez." He said. Alexandria nodded.

"Please, just call me Alex." She said. "I guess I'll go home."

"Be back tomorrow at nine Alex." Mr. Winters said. She nodded and grabbed her coat. She went into the sewer system and quickly found her way to the lair.

"Mikey, Donnie, Master Splinter, I'm back!" she called. Mikey looked up from his game.

"How'd it go Dudette?" He asked. Alex rolled her hazel eyes.

"I got the job. How'd your job go?" She asked slyly. Mikey flinched and returned to his game. "You know I was kidding." She said, but Mikey was too absorbed in his game against EitherPortalQueen98. Alex shook her head. Naomi always used that user name. She missed her cousin dearly, but she remembered that she had a new family. The Hamato family.

Alex went into her room and turned on the lone TV. She changed it to the news station and grimaced. The news reporter was talking about some type of monster. "The first of thirteen." Alex murmured. "Hope whatever I'm feeling isn't connected to Leonardo in any way." When Alex fell asleep, she dreamed of a jungle.

_She was running from something. Alex heard a jeering voice. She recognized it as one of the stone generals. "You'll never make it!" The first one jeered._

_"Look at it run!" The second one sneered. "One blow and it'll be dead." Alexandria had a strange feeling of dread that they weren't talking to her._

_"He shall be the first." The lone female said. Alex ran into a clearing, but it wasn't a clearing. It was Winter's Corps. There were thirteen pods. Five of them had the turtles and Master Splinter in them._

_"Launch the Rat." The fourth one said. Alex let a silent scream out as Master Splinter was sucked into the portal._

_It went Mikey, then Donatello, and finally Raph, still in his Nightwatcher outfit. "No!" Alex was finally able to scream. She raced to Leonardo's Pod and banged on it. "Leonardo!"_

_Leo raised his head and looked at her. "Run… You can't stop them." And with that, he too was gone._

_"Lookie here!" Voice one said. "The Bonded One!" Alex fell to her knees as the statues became flesh._

_"Is her Blessed gone?" The second jeered._

_"Such a shame. She could've joined us." The female said._

_The fourth one said nothing as he swung his sword. In a swift movement, Alexandria fell to the ground, unshed tears in her dull, dead eyes._

Alex woke up screaming. In a flash, everyone in the lair was in her room. "Alexandria, calm down." Master Splinter said. Alex whimpered, but stopped screaming. "What was it?"

"I couldn't stop it… I had to watch them take over." She whispered. Raphael and Donatello looked at each other in confusion while Michelangelo frowned. Alex, however, had told Master Splinter what happened during the final battle after training.

"Go back to bed my sons." Master Splinter said. The three looked at each other and went back to their rooms. Alex sat in her bed and talked To Master Splinter about her dream. "I see." He said. "It seems you fear our outcome is not true."

Alex nodded. "When the time comes, I wish to fight with you and your sons." She said. Master Splinter closed his eyes.

"We will see." He said. "Try and get some rest. Miss O'Neil is coming back from South America tomorrow." He left Alexandria alone in her room. Alex got a book from a shelf and laughed at the title.

"Really, Twilight?" She giggled.

-With Leonardo-

Leo woke up suddenly. It was normal for him to have vivid dreams, and nightmares, but that one had to be the worst. But there was something that was wrong about this one.

_Leonardo was watching a girl with blonde hair and blue highlights run through the jungle he was in when four statues surrounded him. He was shocked when they all drew swords on him. Leo took off running through the trees. _

_The statues followed him. "You'll never make it!" The first one jeered._

_"Look at it run!" The second one sneered. "One blow and it'll be dead." Leo picked up the pace and somehow ended up in a building he had never been in. He turned to see his brothers and Sensei trapped in pods._

_"Master Splinter!" Leo cried. Master Splinter barely looked up._

_"Run…" His family said. Leo felt something hit his arm and saw a sedative inject into his arm. When he woke up, the girl he was watching was staring at him and his family in horror. _

_"He shall be the first." The lone female said. Leo did his best to look out of the small window, but he only saw a pod about to be launched into some sort of portal._

_"Launch the Rat." The fourth one said. Leo stiffened as the pod was launched. The girl was screaming and sobbing silently. Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael were launched in the order, saving him for last. _

_"No!" The girl finally screamed out, running to Leonardo's pod. She banged on the pod door as if she hoped that would open it. Leo raised his head and looked in her hazel eyes. He felt as if he should know her, but he didn't recognize her. "Leonardo!" With a flash, he remembered her to be Alexandria, the girl from the dreams of a desert. _

_"Run… You can't stop them." He said. He felt his pod move back and he was standing next to Alexandria. _

_"Lookie here!" Voice one said. "The Bonded One!" the girl fell to her knees as the statues became flesh._

_"Is her Blessed gone?" The second jeered._

_"Such a shame. She could've joined us." The female said._

_The fourth one said nothing as he swung his sword. In a swift movement, Alex fell to the ground, unshed tears in her dull, dead eyes. Leo's eyes widened, but he vanished._

When Leo thought about it, he dismissed it as missing home. He remembered what April had told him. Donatello and Michelangelo getting jobs? Donnie maybe, but Mikey? Leo shook his head and looked at the night sky. Who was Alexandria? Did she know his family? Why did she look so familiar, yet different?

He would make his choice in a couple days.

* * *

**Yay! We got to see in Leo's mind! I hope he's not OoC. It's so hard writing the turtles in character!**

**I almost cried when i typed Alex's dream & housing situation.**

**?: Read Review Follow Fav!**

**Me: You aren't supposed to be here yet!**


	5. April O'Neil and Casey Jones

**Hey guys, i'm back! I updated the cover, to where it's Leo (Who you can guess to be my favorite turtle) and the Female General. i figured it would be a good cover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The cover or TMNT. i only ow ****_The Bonded and Blessed_**** and my OCs.**

* * *

Alex was able to put Twilight down before six so she could get _some_ sleep. When she did, there was confusing emotions washing over her. Most of them contained on _Going home or staying here_? When Alex got up, she got ready in her new business suit and got a cup of coffee.

"You okay Dudette?" Mikey asked. Alex gave him a fake smile. No she was not okay.

"I'm fine Mikey. Just a little tired." She lied. She got her jacket. "See ya'll at five-ish." Mikey and Donnie laughed as Alex walked out of the room, humming a song.

When Alex got to work, Winters made her organize an overflowing file cabinet. As she finished the last file, her boss came in. "Alex, would you mind giving this to that nice lady in the lobby?" He asked nervously.

"Of course sir." She said, putting the file up. She took the manila envelope and went down to the lobby. There she saw four people in heavy coats, gloves, oversized pants, and near ski masks. She stiffened slightly, but went to the smallest one, who she knew to be the female general. "Excuse me, are you the woman Mr. Winters told me to give this to?" She asked as nicely as she could.

"Why thank you Bonded One." She said. Alex stiffened, but kept her mask in place.

"Excuse me, but what did you call me?" She asked, but the four had turned away and were walking to the door. "Generals… You could never trust them." She muttered. The biggest one stopped. As he turned around, Alexandria rushed back to the elevator.

The general turned to his siblings. "She knows." Was all he said.

"We must find her Blessed." The female purred. "Then we could get her on our side." The four generals smirked and disappeared.

Alexandria was getting her coat when her boss stopped her. "Alex, what did they say?" He said in a deadly calm voice.

"She thanked me and called me the 'Bonded One'. Whatever that is." Alex said, rolling her hazel eyes. Winters nodded. "bye." She said. He sighed.

"Be safe Bonded One. You're Blessed is in more danger than ever." He said.

Alex walked in and saw Mikey talking to two people. She kicked her heels off and carried them, along with her stuff, up to her room. When she came down, Mikey was explaining how he 'found' her. "More like ran over me with that death board of his." She cut in, sitting in front of Michelangelo. "I'm Alex."

"April." April said. Alex smiled.

"I understand you just came from South America. Did you see Leonardo there?" Alex asked innocently. April and Casey shared a look. "I'm from a different dimension. I know that sounds crazy but-."

"Did you cause that pure white shockwave?" Casey asked. Alex winced, but nodded.

"When an Either Realm portal collapses, it sends out a shockwave of pure, focused energy. For some odd reason, I have a bond with someone." Alex said. Donatello came from up behind her.

"She knows everything about us." He said before walking away. Alex face palmed.

"There's this thing called 'Tact' Donatello!" Alex called to him. He waved her off. "But, yes, Donnie's right. I know what's going to happen within the next either week or two weeks."

Casey leaned towards Alex. "Do you know who Nightwatcher is?" he asked. Alex bit her lip.

"I do, but I will not tell you. You'll have to find out on your own." She said, getting up. She went to her room and sat down. "What am I going to do when Leo gets here? I can't let a fan girl moment get the best of me, but I can't be too cold!" Alex stood up and paced my room. When she came up with no solution, she kicked my dresser. "Damnit!" Alexandria nearly yelled.

Sometimes it sucks being a girl. A Fan girl stuck in her favorite world to be exact.

* * *

**So this was just a tiny filler. If you know of my other story, ****_Ashwood's Rebirth Part One,_**** then please go and vote. i'll be checking the pole results once this is updated!**

**Read Review Follow Favorite!  
No Flames!**


	6. Meeting Leonardo

**Hey, guys, i'm back! i have a story sneak peak at the bottom, in case if you're wondering why i haven't updated in while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, nor most (All most all of it) of the plot. i only own ****_The Bonded and Blessed_**** and my OCs.**

* * *

-Two Days Later-

Alex was wide awake as Mikey and Donnie dozed off. "If only you knew he's coming back tonight." She whispered, covering Michelangelo up. She felt a wave of serenity wash over her and, for some odd reason, she felt calmer. Why were someone else's emotions coming at her?

-With Leonardo-

As the plane's landing gear came out, Leonardo held on. He looked at New York and realized how much he missed it. Someone else's confusion washed over him and he shook his head. He jumped off of the plane's landing gear and got his hang glider out of his bag.

He skimmed the water and landed in an Alley. He felt a pulling towards his home. His family. Then it finally hit Leo. He was _home_. He went down the manhole and followed the path towards the lair, unaware of the newest member in the Hamato family.

-In the lair-

Alexandria was singing the same song when Leonardo came in. Leo just thought that Donnie and Mikey had left the TV on, but Alex was singing to greet him.

~ _Let her be free from reason,_

_Over the course of time and season_

_To ask the one above me_

_To truly fight for thee!_

_Far, far away from doubt and hardships._

_Store her power away for times of 'morrow. _

_Bonded and Blessed are coming,_

_Let peace be ringing._

_Let her hear our prays and answers._

_Let him greet our pastors._~

Leo was shocked when he saw an 18 year old girl sitting beside Michelangelo. It was the girl from the dream, Alexandria. She was looking right at him. "Hello Leonardo." She said. She went to Donatello and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What Alex?" He mumbled. Alex giggled.

"There's someone here you need to see." She said. Groggily, Donnie got up.

"Who is it?" he asked, still half asleep. Leonardo kept quiet. Would they welcome him back?

"Oh you know, just your brother who was in South America." Alexandria said off handedly. Donatello was wide awake after she said that.

"Leo?" he asked. Leo put him in a head lock and rubbed his head. Their commotion woke Michelangelo up and he hugged Leonardo. "Leo, this is Alex." Donnie said, motioning to Alex.

"Your brother ran into me." She said. He narrowed his eyes. "if I want to go to work, I need to go to bed. Night you three." She said, then jumped to the second floor. Leo turned to his brothers.

"Spill." He said. The two shared a look. When they explained Alexandria's story, he was shocked. A human knew so much about them. What if she went to the Foot? He shook his head and went up to his room.

-Next Day; Alex's POV-

I got off of work. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered, going into the pizza parlor. I ordered five pizzas and sighed as I sent the disastrous text.

'Mikey, I need help at the Lair entrance. Please don't take it from me until I set it down on the table.' I texted and picked the pizzas up.

I managed to make it to the lair without dropping anything. "I'm going to regret this." I muttered again, pulling the lever down. "Guys, I'm home! I have Pizza!" All four of them were in front of me in a second. I mentally groaned and set the food down on the table.

I went up to my room and quickly changed. I rushed down and grabbed the final two slices. "Aw, Alex!" Mikey whined. I pursed my lips.

"Mikey, I haven't eaten all day." I said. "Besides, I bought it." I ate the slices and grabbed the Sai and Katanas Master Splinter let me have. I went into the dojo and started katas. I finished just as Leonardo came in.

"You're from another dimension." He said. I paused, grabbing my Sai.

"Yes."

"You know what will happen."

"Yep."

"Will you go to the Foot?" Leo asked. I snorted.

"Leonardo, the Foot are already involved. Even if I wasn't here they would still be working for them." I said, rolling my eyes. "Besides, I never liked Karai. She seems like a stuck up prat." I saw Leo frown.

"She's…" he was at a loss for words.

"Shredder's adopted daughter?" I offered. He looked a little shocked. "Oh wait, I know! Karai is kind and caring when you aren't fighting. She knows how to make you both laugh and cry." I said, scorn and sorrow lacing my tone. I twirled my Sai and tossed it at a target. It hit the bull's-eye.

"Well… in a way." Leo said. I paused, then sighed.

"We got off on the wrong foot." I laughed. I held out my hand. "I'm Alexandria Martinez." Leo gingerly took my hand. We both jumped at the small shock wave that emitted from us.

"Leonardo." He said. We shook hands and I grabbed my Katanas.

"Wanna duel?" I asked. His eyes twinkled and I smirked. I strapped the two sheaths to where they formed an 'x' on my back.

I turned to see Leo holding his own swords. I grabbed mine out of the sheaths and twirled them. We both waited and then Leo charged. I flipped away and blocked the blow. We exchanged 'tips' as we battled. Finally, I was able to disarm Leo. He stared at me in shock.

"What?" I asked, handing his Katanas back to him. He snapped out of his trance.

"How did you know I was going to feint a blow?" he asked, sheathing his twin blades. I looked away. "You knew from your home world." He guessed.

"You could say that." I said, not looking in his eyes. I felt bad for lying to him, but he couldn't know that I knew the future. I looked at the time and frowned. "I better get to bed." I murmured.

I felt his hand grab mine. "Alexandria, thank you for dinner." He said. I blushed as I felt his breath on my neck. He let go of my hand and I raced out of the room, blushing.

-No One's POV; Two days later-

Alex was helping Donatello with answering his tech calls when Master Splinter set a paw on her shoulder. She looked at him and then Donnie. Alex took her headset off and followed Master Splinter into his room. There, she saw Leonardo kneeling in front of the table.

She knelt in front of Master Splinter as he spoke. "Miss Martinez, you must tell my son what you have told me." He said. Alexandria looked at him in shock.

"But Master Splinter, who knows how that would effect-."

"I am very aware of the risks my daughter, but no one but me, you, and Leonardo will know our true outcome." Master Splinter said. Alex bowed her head.

"We can't discuss it here. We had an eavesdropper when I explained my housing situation." Alex said. Master Splinter nodded.

"It has been a very long time since I have gone topside." He said. Leo and Alex go up and followed Master Splinter as he left his room.

"Master Splinter?" Mikey asked. Then he saw Leo and Alex following him. Master Splinter smiled at his 'son'. The three went topside and Alex was glad that Raphael wasn't on his Nightwatcher patrol that night.

They stopped at an abandoned building. Alex winced as memories came up. This building had been in her world and it played an important part in her life. "Master Jiong." She whimpered, taking a step back.

Master Splinter went inside with Leo and slowly, Alex followed them. She stifled a sob when she saw pictures of three people. She fell to the ground. "Alexandria?" Master Splinter asked.

"This is Master Jiong's old place." She whimpered. "I-I don't know if I can explain in here." Leo looked confused.

"Who's Master Jiong?" He asked. Alex got up and slowly pointed towards a picture with four people. It was of a 35 year old man with his 33 year old wife and two girls. One of the girls was 16 while the other was three.

Alex slowly picked the picture up. "We took this a week before Master Jiong was killed." She said. She sat down, not looking up from the picture. "In the world I come from, this was a movie known as TMNT, or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The TMNT franchise is very popular and successful. The 2007 movie depicted the end of the world. You just came back from South America when everything went downhill." Alex told Leonardo what happens that have already happened

"When time was nearly out, you and your brothers manage to save not only New York, but the world as well." She finished. The two nodded. When they were about to leave, she hesitated. She ran upstairs and went into a room.

It was exactly like her old room. The bed was neatly made, the books in alphabetical order, but there was a layer of dust over everything. That didn't stop Alex though. She went right into the closet and grabbed a hanging bag. Then she went into the master bedroom and tried not to look at the red smiley face above the bed. Right where Ling-Su, her adopted mother and Jiong's wife, was found.

She opened the closet door and saw the dress. Ling-Su said she could have it when she was old enough, but then that week happened. Alexandria slowly got the dress and the matching shoes for both outfits and slowly went down stairs.

"_I will never forget you Mother, Father_." She whispered, closing her hazel eyes. She could still hear Liana's giggles as Ling-Su tickled her while Alexandria trained with Jiong. To Alex, it seemed like a lifetime ago.

She pulled away from her thoughts as she continued down the steps. She was shocked that they waited for her, but they didn't say anything about the six things in her hands. Master Splinter and Leonardo went to their respected places when Alex went up to her room.

Alex was staring at the picture when there was a knock on the door. She barely looked up. "Come in." She said. The door opened to reveal Raphael. Her eyes flickered up but then they went back down to the picture. Raph saw this and frowned.

"Who's dat?" He asked. Alex closed her eyes and a tear fell.

"My old family. My Ninjitsu master, Master Jiong, with his wife, Ling-Su, and their daughter, Liana." She said. "They took me in when I had nowhere to go."

"They seem nice." He said. This caused Alex to let out a strangled sob.

"They were the nicest people I've ever met. A week after this was taken; Ling-Su was killed by a serial killer known as Red John. Master Jiong was killed not even a day later." She choked out. "Liana's in the system because of that… that bastard and they didn't even try to look for him!" Raph frowned.

"I'm sorry. Why did they take you in? What about your parents?" He asked, already knowing the answer. He knew Leo was just outside the door.

"My dad left me and my mom alone until I was 14." Alexandria scoffed. "Miocene, I can't even call her mom, barely even looked at me. When Frank came back, I had enough. I ran off. I spent a year in New York's sewer system. When I was trying to find food, Master Jiong found me. He saw through my 'tough girl' attitude and knew I was hurting inside. Ling-Su and Jiong gave me the one thing I needed the most, a home and a family. I stayed with them until Red John came.

"I went to Kansas and stayed with my cousin, Naomi, until I, well, came here." She finished, looking at the picture again. Raph looked at the time. 10:45.

"Go to bed." He ordered. Alex glared at him. "Now Miss Fearless." This caused Alex to blush and she tried to hide it. Raph however caught it. So she liked Leo, huh?

He left the room and looked right at Leo. The two brothers' eyes met and they looked away. Raph in anger and Leo in despair.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it seems like the turtles are to OoC, or if it seems like i'm bashing them, but i don't mean too!**

**We're almost finished with the story! D=**

**As promised, the sneak peak of ****_Runaway Miracle_****!**

* * *

**Chapter (Not telling you!): Surprises**

When I woke up, I was in an all too familiar cell, but I wasn't alone. Leo was just waking up too. "Miracle, where are we?" he asked, kneeling beside me. I just slowly sat up and hugged him, tears in my emerald green eyes.

"B-Bishop." I whispered. He stiffened and then relaxed. I cried into his shoulder. I had lived praying I wasn't going to get captured again. How did he know where we lived? We made sure only friends and family knew where we were.

Maybe an hour later, the devil himself came in. he looked at us, but kept his eyes on me mostly. "I missed your company Miracle. It's nice to have you back." He purred. I shuddered and shrank deeper into Leonardo's arms.

"What do you want with us Bishop?" he asked, his eyes showing the anger he suppressed in his voice.

"Not with you or your… wife. It's what is inside of her that matters to me." He sneered. My blood ran cold. Well… colder than normal. "You honestly didn't know?"

"I would say it's impossible, but I think I've proven impossible can become possible." I murmured. Bishop smirked cruelly as Leo came to the same assumption as me. Leo's grip tightened and he actually _growled_.

"You won't touch her." He said, his voice filled with unsaid threats. "And you can't have them." That one little statement made me relax, yet tension at the same time.

Before Bishop could reply, an explosion made me flinch backwards. He muttered something and left me and Leo alone. We were alone for about five minutes. Sometime during that, one of his hands ended up just above where my stomach was.

"Leo? Miracle?" Donnie's voice called, making us both jump.

* * *

**Duh Duh Duuuuun!**

**In case if you're wondering about Miracle, she was a human turned female turtle cuase Bishop wanted her to be a Bio-Weapon (And breeder) so he kidnapped her and mutated her. She meets Leonardo first and he promises to keep her existance a secret until Mikey, Donnie, and Raph follow Leo to her because he's been... happier than normal.**

**Mira (Short for Miracle) has shoulder length green hair and deep emerald green eyes. she kept some uh... certain things... when she mutated. Her favorite weapons is a Jutte, which is a mix between a Katana and a Sai.**

**Read, Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	7. 7th Moster

**Hey! I'm updating! So much to do over so little amount of time. So here's the next chapter! Last chapter Leonardo was introduced into the story, right? So that means *Le Gasp*...**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Ninja Turtles. I only own My OCs and ****_The Bonded and The Blessed_**** legend. **

* * *

Alex woke up to a box at her feet. She opened it to see a pure black _Konuichi _outfit. It fitted her perfectly and she smiled at the note that had fluttered down from the package.

'_Thought you might need this- NAB_' it said. Alex let out a half sob half laugh.

"Naomi, how did you do this?" she asked. She looked at the calendar and slid down the banister and walked into the kitchen in her pajamas. She didn't even realize that she had slept in until she saw Raph wide awake. "I slept in didn't I?" she asked. Mikey adverted his eyes as they nodded.

Alexandria huffed. She was wearing a white tank top and plaid (pink black green and blue) pajama bottoms. She couldn't help but notice how the guys' eyes had darkened a shade over the night. She looked at Master Splinter, who was just drinking some tea. Why did their eyes darken? Did this help the reason why Raph snapped Leo's Katana blades?

"Good morning my daughter." Master Splinter said. Alex sat down and looked at her lap. She accepted the cup of tea he gave and she recognized it as Japanese peach tea, one of Ling-Su's favorites. Alex sipped the tea and noted how the turtles' eyes went dark when they looked at her.

Then it hit her. It was spring time. Mating season. "Good morning Master Splinter." Alex said, her eyes flicking to the four brothers. Finally, she couldn't stand it. "Donnie, are you okay?" she asked.

Donatello jumped and looked around nervously. "Yeah. W-why do you ask?"

"Your eyes are darker than yesterday. I just wanted to make sure you _all_ are alright." She said innocently. Everyone but her shifted. She noticed their eyes! How much longer until she noticed how much hostile they will be to each other?

"My-my eyes?" Donatello asked, looking away. Alex _almost_ smirked. "I didn't notice." Alex hummed and drank the rest of her tea. Maybe she should change from her pajamas. The tank top _was_ a little revealing. She wondered up to her room and, much to everyone's surprise, put her _Konuichi_ outfit on.

"I miss you Omi." She murmured, looking in the mirror. She ran her hand down the threaded side and sighed. Naomi Andrea Bolsove, NAB. "I wish you knew what I was doing Omi. I really do." Alexandria said, grabbing her Katanas and her Sai. She strapped her Katanas on her back as an 'x' and she had trouble getting her Sai hidden. "God Damnit." She muttered, almost falling again. There was a knock on her door. "Come in!"

Leonardo opened the door to see her back almost twisted in a perfect 180. She was attempting to put something on her back, well within reach, but it was also in the most awkward position yet. "Do you need help?" He asked. Alex froze and slowly looked in his brown/grey eyes. His eyes almost went a shade darker when he saw what her position really was.

"I-I guess." She muttered. She slowly unbent her spine and stood straight up. She saw that Leonardo was really only two or three inches taller than her. Her eyes kept flickering to Leo's. Alexandria knew that if she needed help in four or five days, she would be in big trouble.

Grudgingly, Alex handed him the Sai. She slowly put her back towards Leo. His heart thumped wildly as she relaxed. "Where do you want it?" he asked.

"Near my lower back, where no one can see it, but where I can easily reach it. Remember, I don't have a shell like you do." She warned. Leo nodded and placed the Sai where she was trying to place it.

"Where'd you get this?" Leo asked, unable to resist feeling the _Konuichi_ outfit. "I didn't see you wearing it yesterday."

Alex smiled, though Leo didn't see it. "It was under my bed in my room in my old world. When I woke up today, I found this and a note from Omi."

"Omi?" Leo asked stepping back.

"My cousin, Naomi. She's a lot like Mikey." Alex sighed. She turned around and smiled at the blue clad turtle. "Thank you Leo." She walked past Leonardo and went down the steps. She saw the other three looking at her. She went to Master Splinter and he looked at her new outfit.

"I did not see you come out from Master Jiong's place with this." He commented. Alexandria nodded. "If you do not mind me asking, how did you get this?"

"I woke up and found it in a box at my feet. This was with it." Alex pulled the note from her cousin out and showed it to Master Splinter. "It's in my cousin's hand writing and she's the only one who can write like this in the family."

"I see." Master Splinter said. Alex noticed Raph was staring at her. Alex stuck her tongue out at him and he made a face at her. "Raphael." Splinter warned.

"She started it!" Raph said. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I may not be an expert, but I may have to move out soon." She said. "I will not be the reason why this family fell apart." Master Splinter looked at me. "It's spring, typical Mating season, no way am I going to be crowded by four 18 year old turtles in the middle of mating season."

"How did you know?" Mikey asked, scaring Alex.

"Your eyes and the fact that in the movie, those two," Here she pointed to Leonardo and Raphael. "Were fighting more than they should've been." Both of their eyes narrowed.

Master Splinter laughed. "Perhaps Miss O'Neil and Mr. Jones will let you live with them." He suggested. Alex looked thoughtful.

"That… could work. The foot doesn't know where they live, their house plays a part in the movie, and I would be able to get to know them better." She said. Her eyes flickered to Leo again. When this was over, she would _definitely_ get to know him better.

With a few phone calls, Alexandria was able to pack everything into boxes. Despite her protests, the guys refused to stay behind. They help Alex move the boxes into her room. "Are you gonna come and visit Dudette?" Michelangelo asked Alex as she opened a box. She paused to smile at him.

"Of course. I'm a little afraid to say this, but I'm going on patrol with you." Alexandria said. Mikey did a little fist pump. She shooed him from her room. "You can't see the contents in this box!" she said, closing the door behind her.

Alex went to stand beside Casey and April, who were talking to Raph. "I guess I'll see you soon." April said. I smirked as Casey and Raph fist bumped. The three, as Leo elected to stay in the lair, left the apartment. "So, Alex, what do you do for fun?" Alexandria grinned.

-Night time; Alex's POV-

I was waiting for the guys to come. After what seemed like forever, the guys finally came. I was sitting on the buildings water tower when they stopped. "She didn't come." Mikey said, climbing halfway up the tower.

"Oh, contraire, my dear Michelangelo. I did come, you're just late." I said, jumping beside Leonardo. Mikey blushed and I looked at the construction site. Leo didn't spare me a second glance as he began his lecture.

"We need to get into shape." Leo began. I mentally counted until Raphael snapped. "First, we need to-."

I rubbed my temples as Raph got into Leo's face. "This isn't helping with the 7th monster." I snarled, catching both of their attentions. Raph scoffed as the monster roared. "Not scoffing at me now are you?" I snapped, going to the edge. Mikey and Donnie joined me.

"Let's go check it out." Raph said, climbing the crane arm. I paled. I forgot how high it was. The other two followed him and only Leo and I were left.

"Oh god." I whimpered, stepping out onto the crane. I must've been either really unsteady or too slow as I felt someone pick me up.

"You're shaking. You won't make it across if you stay like this." Leo said, setting me down on the other side. I nodded weakly and watched the foot try to take the monster.

"Should we help them?" Mikey asked, looking at me. I mentally cussed, remembering that they would be distracted by my presence. I zoned out until the guys charged at the monster. I stayed behind with Leonardo.

"I blame this on them." I said, jerking my hand to Karai. He shot me a look and followed his brothers. Leo went after Karai and the other three tried to take the monster beside me.

"Are you trying to die?!" I screeched, pulling Raphael out of the way. He blinked and the monster lashed out towards us. I felt something impale my side and I was tossed into a beam. My world went fuzzy.

The monster rolled and Michelangelo grabbed me. He jumped down and we were suddenly trapped. "Yo, Dudette, you okay?" Mikey asked, shaking me awake.

"I'm fine." I slurred. "My head throbs and my side is killing me, but I'm fine." There was a heavy pause.

I heard a groan and raised my hand in defense. The last thing I needed was memory loss from a piece of concrete. The guys crouched down over me and the ceiling collapsed. I blacked out when they began to dig our way out.

-Two hours later; No one's POV-

When Alexandria came to, she noticed that she was in her room at April's. She felt someone press a wet washcloth onto her forehead. "W-what happened?" Alex asked.

"After we dug ourselves out, we came here." Donatello's voice said. Alex looked at him and then noticed that she wasn't wearing a top. She did the most reasonable thing she could think of. She screamed.

-Leonardo's POV-

I heard Alex screaming at Donnie from the rooftop. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" she screamed. I frowned. Did she lose her memory? According to the other three, she hit the metal beam hard. "DON'T COME BACK IN UNTIL I'M DECEANT!"

"So that's why she was yelling." I muttered. I heard her door open.

"Alex, why did you scream?" Mikey asked, opening the window for me. I slid in and saw both Alex and Donatello blushing.

"Someone; took; my; top; off; when; I; was; unconscious." Alexandria said fastly. We all looked at Donnie.

"She had a side wound! I needed to clean it!" he said. I did my best to hide the snort that came up. He could've asked April to do that!

"You could've asked April!" Alex said. I looked at her in shock, but I pushed it off.

"We need to go." I said. I saw Alex looking at me carefully. I nodded to her and followed the others back outside.

"Leo." I heard Alex call. I paused on the fire escape. I turned around and looked at her. "Be careful." She said softly. I nodded.

-Next morning; Normal POV-

Alex was sitting beside Donatello when Master Splinter came in. she stiffened and bowed her head as he turned the TV on for his stories. "Boys!" he called. Alex stood up.

"I take all of the blame Master Splinter." She said. He looked at her in shock. "I knew this would happen and I didn't even try to stop it." Master Splinter motioned for all of them to go into the dojo. Alex knelt beside Leonardo and Raphael as Master Splinter began talking.

"I am very disappointed in you two." He said. Alex cringed. He was still blaming Leo! "Leonardo, when I sent you to South America, I expected you to become a better leader!" Leonardo flinched while Alex's fists clenched. "Alexandria, when I invited you into this family, I hoped you would let my sons see not everyone is evil." Tears gathered in Alex's eyes. "I, however, did not expect you to allow my sons to go into danger willingly!" a tear slid down her face.

This was exactly how her mother talked to her when she got anything below an A. The whaling continued until Raphael stood up and walked away. Master Splinter dismissed the rest and Alex ran from the room.

"Alex!" Michelangelo called, racing after her. "Wait up!" Alexandria paused for a second. Mikey stood beside her and saw why she had ran. Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"The way he said that." She said. "It was just like the way Miocene talked when she came out of her depression." Finally, Alex fell to the ground. Mikey caught her and sat beside her. "I should've stopped him from going." She sobbed.

"You know Raph. Once he thinks it's good or he's right, he'll stick with it." He said, trying to cheer her up. It worked, but she didn't smile.

"Yeah, another reason why I wanted to come here." She said. "He needs to know its okay to be wrong sometimes." Mikey laughed and she joined him.

When they went into the lair, she was hoping the others wouldn't notice the tear tracks, but they did. "Were you crying?" Donnie asked, getting the others attention. Alex looked away, but nodded. "Why?"

"Just some bad memories brought up." She murmured. I'd rather not talk about it." Raphael, Donatello, and Master Splinter nodded while Leo's eyes narrowed. It was more than just memories. Something Master Splinter said made her snap, run away even, and he was going to find out what.

* * *

**So! We saw what happens when Alexandria tried to change some things. Please note that the last two chapters i'm posting on this are two to three weeks after the big battle with the generals, so don't chew me out!**

**Read, Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	8. Casey and Nightwatcher

**Hey guys. Long time no see. I'm so sorry for not updating earlier, but I've been busy with school and my orginal book series. I can't really remember what this chapter is about, only that Alexandria gets a flash from her old life and I think it enters a bit of the Final battle, which means the story is almost over. Again, this is my first TMNT fic, so I'm sorry if they're a little OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, I only own ****_The Bonded and Blessed_****, Alexandria, and s very small part of the plot. You'll know it when you see it!**

* * *

Alex stayed up late that night. She watched the window as April did her Katas. "I just don't get how he can do the vigilante thing!" She said, going on her rant about Casey. Alex nodded, thinking about how Casey and a certain red banded turtle were meeting the generals right now. She needed to see that broken piece of stone.

She was pulled from her musings as she saw Casey carrying something down the Fire escape. "Oh my god, it's Raph!" She gasped. April stopped her Katas and opened the window. Alexandria placed some mats down and helped Raphael down. She looked at the weapon the was in his shell and hissed. "Sorry Raph, but I have to do this." She said.

While April called Donatello, Alex took Raph's pulse and once again looked at the broken weapon. Why did she feel like she'd seen that before? She was taken into a memory that she'd never seen before.

-Bonded One's Memory; Alex/Bonded One's POV-

_I was in front of a stone table. I felt a hand on my back and smiled when I saw my Blessed. "Elmozo, what will we do? The Generals are strong." My blessed shook his head._

_ "Strength isn't everything, My Bonded." He said. "It is the skill that we have that will defeat the Generals and free Yaldo and our people." I frowned and looked at the ingredients. _

_ "And some witchcraft." I added. We spent the next few weeks experimenting. Finally, I got the right concoction. I sighed and made five darts. Elmozo nuzzled my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist._

_ "You did it." He said. I turned around and smiled at him._

_ "No. we did it." I said, kissing him._

_ A week later, we stormed the General's camp. With each of them having the potion injected in them, I began to chant. _

_"Flesh to Flesh, _

_Bone to Bone, _

_Change flesh into stone. _

_Feel no more, _

_Heart of stone. _

_Age no more, _

_Skin of stone." _

_I opened my eyes and saw white. I knew my irises went white. _

_"Take four to the no more. _

_The other to live, _

_But no longer live. _

_Feel no more, _

_Heart of sun._

_ Age no more, _

_The gods' son."_

_ As soon as my chant finished, the Generals cried out. I looked to see them turn to stone. In a flash, they froze, going into a dreamless, forever sleep, known as the No more. Yaldo stood up slowly and I saw he stayed the same. "You will not age. When the time comes, you will make a decision. Save the world, or watch it crumble." Elmozo said._

_ We left to go back to my home county, my Japan._

-End of Memory; Alex's POV-

I stumbled back away from Raph. What the hell was that?! I slowly went back to him, glad that no one saw me phase out. I heard the window open and I saw the other three come in. Donnie knelt beside me and opened one of Raphael's eyes. Amber eyes met mine and he tried to get up.

"Raph lay back down." Donatello ordered, taking the stone weapon out of Raph's shell. I brushed his hand as I took the weapon once.

"Is the story of The Bonded and the Blessed told here?" I asked, still looking at the broken tool. It was from the lead General.

"Yes." Leonardo said, surprise in his voice. "How do-."

"The movie!" Mikey hissed. I looked at him in surprise.

"No… before dad left, my mother told me a story and sang a song to me. She told me of the Bonded and the Blessed and the song was known as 'The Blessed Song'." I corrected.

"How does that tie in with Raph and Casey being attacked?" Donnie asked as Raph sat up. I huffed.

"I heard the curse they used on the four generals. A memory came to me. It wasn't mine, but yet, it was mine at the same time." I said, looking away from the guys and at the weapon. I handed it back to Donatello.

_"Flesh to Flesh, _

_Bone to Bone, _

_Change flesh into stone. _

_Feel no more, _

_Heart of stone. _

_Age no more, _

_Skin of stone."_

I said in Spanish, the language I had spoken in the memory. Leo and April looked impressed. "It was the curse the Bonded casted on the four Generals. The biggest one had this in his hand, but it was bigger… complete." I finished.

I took the dart to a table and felt sick when I saw the design. It was just like the one I fired at the female general. On the side was _Winters Corp_. We stayed until Raph stormed out, causing me to wince. Tomorrow would be the day Raph snapped Leo's Katana blades. I shook my head and sighed.

-Next Day; Normal POV-

Alex waited on the building she knew Raph would end up battling Leo on. She didn't have to wait long as the two came running into sight. She hid and waited. Leo baited Raphael, who was still dressed as Nightwatcher. She closed her hazel eyes and heard the tell tale snap of metal. She looked up to see Raphael run away.

She ran to Leo. "Leo, are you okay?" she asked. He looked at her just as she felt something hit her back. She twisted around and her stomach dropped. There were four thumps and the two were surrounded by the Generals.

They hit the two and Leo passed out. Alex hung on long enough to do one thing. Scream. "RAPHAEL!" she screamed. Another dart went to her and she succumbed into the darkness.

Meanwhile, The red clad turtle had heard her scream and he froze. He race back to see both Alexandria and Leonardo laying limp in two of the four Generals' arms. He jumped down and chased the truck to the edge of the alley. "No… Leo… Alex." He said.

He went back to the Lair and stormed in. Michelangelo looked up and sensed something was wrong.

-Mikey's POV-

I followed Raph to the dojo. "Master Splinter, I've done something… something bad." He said, drawing four Katana handles and a Sai handle. "They're gone… taken."

"Leonardo… Alexandria…" Master Splinter said. My heart stopped. Alex… no, she would've known better. She would've stopped the fight. Tried to be taken instead of someone else. Leo, he was going after the Nightwatcher. How did Alex find him? Did she know what would happen? "She tried to stop his kidnapping and got taken with him." Master Splinter whispered, and then said louder "We will hide no longer. It is time to rescue our family."

I slowly backed away. 'She tried to stop his kidnapping and got taken with him'. Alex knew Leo would be taken.

* * *

**Okay, so I have to get cleaning.**

**Read, review, follow, and favorite!**


	9. Finding the Blessed One

**Hey guys...**

**Just to let you know, I'm not dead. I'm just having issues. My laptop just broke and I had the most updated version on it, so I have to retype the sequel. I can't really remember what chapter we were supposed to do next, but I'm 99.99% sure it's after Alexandria and Leonardo are captured by the Gernerals. Special thanks to ****_Smile or else_**** and ****_SolarFlare Prime_**** for reviewing on chapter eight.**

**Now, I'm stuck with a debat. Should I take down all of the A/Ns that I have on all of my stories or not? Anyways, I do have a sequel planned, but I'm going to give about a 5-6 week grace period for those who like finished stories to read this. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs, ****_The Bonded and Blessed_****, and not even 1% of the plot I put in without even watching the movie. Honestly, thought the generals were cursed, not turned to stone by their 'Brother'... Imma noob**

* * *

_There was a playground in a swamp. A single seven year old girl was sitting on the top. She was singing some stories of the Bonded One and her battles. She stopped when she saw two teenagers. "Hello." She said. One was a blonde with blue highlights and the other was a teenage mutant turtle._

_"Where am I?" Alexandria asked. Leonardo nodded in agreement. _

_"You are in a part of the dream realm. Only descendants and the Bonded One with her Blessed one can come here." The girl said. "I am Miwa, former daughter of Hamato Yoshi in a dimension Alexandria's cousin knows of."_

_"Why have we been sent here?" Alexandria asked._

_"You are The Bonded and The Blessed. You must come here to finish the bonding process." Miwa said. Leo blinked._

_"The legend of The Bonded One it real?" He asked. Miwa nodded._

_"Yes, Brother. We are direct descendants of the first Blessed One." She said. Alex looked at Miwa. _

_"Then who am I?" she asked. Miwa smiled. She looked down to see herself in her raven black Konuichi outfit. Twin Katana sheaths were on her back._

_"Anyone you can be, Bonded One. You will discover your powers in their greatest need." Miwa said. "Go back. I must speak to Hamato Leonardo alone."_

-Alex's POV-

_My scene changed to three people. I recognized them as Elmozo, The first Bonded One, and their son. "Must you go?" Elmozo asked Miwa. She smiled sadly. _

_"We will meet again, my Blessed. We did not defeat the Generals this time. Next time, we will meet again in the most unlikely ways. We will be changed, younger, different, but we will still love each other." She said. An Either realm portal opened, showing the dynasty Japan._

_"What of our son?" Elmozo asked, holding the toddler closer to him. Miwa looked at her son sadly, but she smiled._

_"Keep him. Raise him as we would. Do not let my departure grieve you, for I will be back. Yaldo Hamato will have five descendants. One of which, the eldest of four, you will be reborn into." Miwa said. My heart almost stopped. Leo was my Blessed? Miwa went into the portal and Elmozo looked at Yaldo._

_The scene changed again and I was at the mutation day of the remaining Hamato line. Master Splinter put three in a coffee can, but the one I knew to be Leonardo, walked in. I saw his eyes and I knew Elmozo had gone into his body. "Blessed One." I murmured._

_Then, I was at the same time I arrived, except I was in South America. I was sitting beside Leonardo as a shockwave appeared in the distance. It washed over us and I heard April calling for Leo. He looked right at me. "Alex…" he said._

_I heard voices and looked around. It sounded like Winters and the female general. They were arguing. Then I heard four friendly voices and jerked back into the world of the living._

I woke up leaning against a plastron. I opened my hazel eyes to see I was in a pod and I was leaning against Leo. I groaned and closed my eyes. The tranq dart still had some effect on me as I dozed off. Then I heard voices. "Donnie, they're in this one!" Raph called.

There was a small explosion that causes Leo to wake up. Raph helped us out of the pod. I stumbled, but someone caught me. I saw it was April. She was given two Katanas and a Sai. I frowned and looked for mine. Then I remembered what happened.

I took them and sheathed them. I heard a scream and a thud. I huffed and turned to see Winters on the floor. I rolled him over with my foot and he gasped for air. "_See what we meant with immortality?_" I asked, shaking my head. "_It is a curse. Now, have you chosen?_"

"Bonded one." He said in awe. "I…" he didn't get a chance to respond as the Generals came down. I stiffened and back peddled to the guys and stood in front of them. "I have." He said finally, standing up. He glared at the female general and followed my example.

I smirked and the lead General looked at the guys. "Stand down." He ordered. I tilted my head and curled my fists. Much to my surprise, my eye sight sharpened more than it was originally. The guys gasped and I caught a sight of my refection in the glass. Waist length black hair, gray, almost white, iris' and two thin, but noticeable mark from my forehead to my jaw on my right side from fighting the Urtom Shredder.

"Bonded." The small male hissed. I crossed my arms behind my back. "_Do we have to kill you Blessed?_" he asked. I felt a sliver of fear before I smirked.

"Don't you hate it when family fights?" Me and Raph asked at the same time. The others smirked.

"Except when they fight together." Donatello said. They ran in front of the Generals and I motioned for Master Splinter and Winters to keep the portal in check. I turned to Karai, Casey, and April.

"Find the 13th. Bring it here." I ordered, keeping it short. They nodded, but didn't leave yet. I turned and saw that they hadn't began fighting yet. I jumped in front of the brothers. "This ends today Generals. You have spent enough time on this planet."

* * *

**Okay... Time for another disclaimer:**

**I do not own Hamato Miwa or Hamato Yoshi. They belong in the 2k12 series that seriously rocks.**

**Seriously... watch it. Anyways, You know what to do! Reviews are very welcome along with notices saying that someone has followed or favorited my story!**


	10. Final Battle

**What's this? Two updates in one day?! =0**

**So, after this chapter, there will be twop closing chapters which contain fluff. And I mean major fluff. Plus they take place about three weeks (I mean, come on, the guys had to be injured after fighting ****_stone_**** generals who were immortal) after the battle. And, you'll see a kiss or two (Not saying who!) at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninja turtles, nor do I own the song! The song is 'Take Me Away' by Globus!**

* * *

**Kneel in silence; alone  
My spirit bares me  
Pray for guidance, towards home in darkest hours**

I listened to the opening of my legend song. Little did they know that the song gave me power. I helped Master Splinter with the bat creatures trying to get out.

"Casey, April, go get the 13th Monster!" I cried. The two nodded and left with Karai and her lenient. I looked at the guys just in time to see Mikey almost get kicked in to the edge.

**Kneel (dream within dream we travel)  
In silence (empires of faith unravel)  
Alone (sealed with our virtues' treasures)  
Kingdoms falling… **

I jumped over to the female general. "Do. Not. Harm. Him!" I hissed, catching her sword with my Katanas. She laughed.

"And what are you going to do about it?" She jeered. I yanked my arms away and she cried in shock. I had snapped her sword.

**Down (who's hand commands this thunder)  
In silence (cry as we're torn asunder)  
Alone (unto what gods do I call?)  
Protect us in our..  
Fall away, my soul wandered  
Borne by grace  
I flew on high, sheltered from this thunder  
Calling heaven…**

I snarled and landed in front of Master Splinter. "Bonded One, you must calm!" he said. I let a calm feeling wash over me and I huffed. The guys seem to be doing fine.

**Take me away from Time and Season.**

**Far, far away, we'll sing with reason.**

**Prepare a throne of stars above me.**

**As the world once known will leave me.**

I remembered when I was singing this song in the kitchen. It seemed like such a long time ago.

**Take me upon a plateau.**

**Far, far away from fears and shadows.**

**Strengthen my heart in times of sorrow.**

**Light the way to bright tomorrows.**

I looked at the foot clan members, who were just standing there. "Disperse!" I ordered. They, shockingly, left leaving us.

**Answer our calls in desperate hours. **

**Shelter our falls from earthly powers.**

**Temper assaults with flame and furnace.**

**Bear us to a noble purpose.**

I turned and was shocked when I saw the biggest general in front of me. My eyesight sharpened. I back flipped and got in a melee stance. He laughed and charged.

**Heaven hides nothing in its measure.**

**Mortal men blinded by its false treasure.**

**Formless and vanquished we shall travel.**

**Shield and Sword will guide our battle.**

I dodged his attack and kicked a small part of his lower back. He stumbled and I mentally cheered. He yelled in pain and I felt power come to me.

**Take me away from time and season.**

**Far, far away we'll sing with reason.**

**Prepare a throne of stars above me.**

**As the world once known will leave me.**

The general saw this and snarled. I grasped my Katanas, wishing I hadn't thrown my Sai away. He charged again, but I rolled out of the way and Raphael took him.

**Take me away upon a plateau.**

**Far, far away from fears and shadows.**

**Strengthen my heart in times of sorrow.**

**Light the way to bright tomorrows.**

When I looked back at the guys, they had the generals near the portals. Leo and Raph nodded and the four pushed the generals in the portal. I, literally, face palmed.

"They're immortals!" I said loudly. The statues came out. "Their curse won't break unless the 13th monster falls in with them!" as if hearing me, April, Casey, and Karai came in with the monster behind her. We dodged, meaning Winters pushed us out of the way, as the monster slid past us and it pushed the generals in.

**Heaven hides nothing in its measure.**

**Mortal men blinded by its false treasure.**

**Formless and vanquished we shall travel.**

**Shield and faith will guide our battle.**

My head swam with enchantments as Yaldo stood up. He looked right at me and April. "I knew there was a reason why I picked you two." He said. "I knew you two would break my curse."

"_Stay safe Yaldo. May the next life treat you well._" I said, just as the sun rose, causing him to turn into a pile of gold dust. There was a gasp from Mikey and I turned.

**Salvation comes in desperate hours.**

**Angels on high proclaim these powers.**

**Lead us from chaos, we shall follow.**

**Bear us to a bright tomorrow.**

There, a white Either Realm portal was showing Naomi, Jennifer, and Rebecca. "Omi!" I cried. My cousin didn't even look up, but her friends did.

"Think Bonded One." Karai said, scaring me. "If you leave, you will not be able to see your Blessed again." I stopped breathing. Life without my Blessed One? I barely survived when I never knew him, but now? An idea came to my head and I went to Master Splinter and Karai.

"I'm staying, but I want to see how Leo reacts. Can you pretend like you're saying goodbye to me?" I asked Master Splinter. Karai smirked a little. Master Splinter nodded.

"It's been an honor to meet you Bonded One." Master Splinter said. "May we see you in the near future."

"You as well Hamato Splinter." I said, bowing. I turned to Karai. My back was to the brothers. I smirked with her. "It has been an honor to fight with you Karai. May our enemy never rise again."

"_May you have good life in the near future_." Karai said. I nodded and turned to Raphael.

"You're really leaving?" he asked softly. I hugged him and told him my plan. He looked shocked. "That's just wrong." He whispered to where only I could hear it.

I turned to Donatello. "I'll miss you Donnie." I said. He looked down with sad eyes. I hugged him. "It's a hoax. I'm doing this to see how Leonardo will react." I whispered to him.

"Maybe I'll build something to take us to your world." Donnie said. I shook my head.

"Either Realm portals are natural, not forced. Plus, I know you only said that to try and make me feel better." I sighed. Donnie had his head down, but I could tell he was smirking. I looked at Mikey and regretted it.

He had the full kicked-puppy look in effect. "Y-you don't have to leave, don't you?" he asked, his voice wavering. I flinched. "Please don't go!" he tackled me into a hug and I winced as my already pounding head made contact with the marble floor.

"I'm not leaving Mikey. It's a test for Leo." I whispered to him. He looked up. "Keep the sad act until Leo finds out what's going on." I gently got up and Raph helped Mikey up.

I rubbed my ribs as I turned to Leo. "If you have to leave, then promise to be safe." Leo said. I felt mixed feelings coming from his side of the bond. The dominate three were Betrayal, Sorrow, and… Love. "I don't know when the next portal will open." I looked behind me, towards the portal.

"_Vanish_." I murmured in a mixture of Japanese, Spanish, and Latin. I looked at Leo. "The first Bonded One left her Blessed One with a parting gift. The legend says that they both raised Hamato Yaldo together, but that was never true. She gave her Blessed One her descendant to raise so he would have a piece her with him." Leo frowned. Master Splinter and the others, however, smirked, dropping their sad acts. "You passed the Blessed One's test."

Leo frowned even more. "So, you're not leaving?" he asked. His relief and confusion washed over me. I raised an eyebrow.

"The first Blessed One let his Bonded leave because he knew that they would meet again. He made her promise to stay safe. Their bond stayed with them even when they were in separate worlds. If I did go through that portal, you would've still felt me." I explained.

"And now that Alexandria is here to stay, the two Bonded and Blessed can stay together." Master Splinter said. Leo blushed, but it was me who took the first move. April and Casey were kissing, so I decided, hey why not?

I smirked as I looked at Leo's confused expression before I kissed him. At first he was shocked, but he quickly got over his shock. He full on kissed me back and I pulled away. "I've been wanting to do that since I met you." I whispered to him. "You've always been my favorite turtle." That made him both blush and laugh.

Raph, Mikey, and Donnie were gagging behind Master Splinter's back, their eyes were normal from the battle. "Let us go home. We all need rest." Master Splinter said. I frowned.

"Sure, but where am I going to work? I incinerated my boss!" I said. They all laughed and I pouted. I didn't realize the curse would do that! Then I saw that Leo's eyes were nearly black. He would be through the season soon.

* * *

**Eh, what can I say? I've never been good at battle scenes unless I had a very long time to thoroghly plan them out. I honestly felt bad for making Alex kick the general. she probably won't be able to walk for a few days.**

**Thank you all who reviewed during my story! I honestly didn't expect this one to be finished first, but thank you! Remember, Two more chapters left!**

**Reviews are very welcome!**


	11. VERY IMPORTANT

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO FANFIRCTION!**

**THEY ARE TRYING TO PASS SOPA AGAIN, AND IF THEY DO, THEY CAN CHARGE AND SENTENCE YOU TO JAIL TIME FOR THE FOLLOWING:**

**MAKING FAN ART**

**COVERING SONGS (songs in background vidoes counts as well)**

**PLAYTHROUGHS/WALKTHROUGHS**

_**WRITING FANFICTION!**_

**THERE'S A PETITION GOING AGAINST SOPA AGAIN.**

petitions. whitehoue. gov/ petition/ stopsopa2013/ LMzMVrQF

**TAKE OUT THE SPACES AND SIGN THIS PETITIONS BEFORE SEPTEMBER 31ST! THEIR GOAL TO STOP SOPA IS 100,00 VOTES, BUT WE'RE ~45,000!**

**HURRY BEFORE ALL THE SITES YOU LOVE GET TAKEN AWAY! (I'm not going to stop publishing, but if the dead line isn't met, this will all be ilegal and all writers, adults or not, will most likely be charged. Please don't let this happen!)**


End file.
